


豆浆丨薄荷瘾症

by Mermanbbc



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermanbbc/pseuds/Mermanbbc





	豆浆丨薄荷瘾症

薄荷瘾症  
OCC  
ABO世界观 有私设  
宋公爵A（薄荷信息素）×姜小云O（艾草信息素）  
有年龄差

*  
“她是奥林匹斯山上贞洁无暇的雅典娜，高耸峰顶的冰川水流淌过她洁白的身体……”

厅堂里几位Omega摆着与身后大幅油画无异的姿势，白色绸布吝啬地掩过涂满细腻脂粉的胴体，垂出令人着迷的动人曲线。

哄笑声与不知廉耻的污言秽语吵得宋旻浩有些心烦，这种场合他实在厌恶，索性在桐木椅上合眼，手指揉搓着皮肤上还未来得及洗掉的染料。

“公爵大人，是否让雅典娜为您奉上一曲？”

恶趣味聚会的既定程序，这些老家伙们倒是从来都兴致盎然。宋旻浩挑眉微笑，示意他们继续即可。平日里这样的应酬，他都有各种理由躲在画室里享清净，今天却只能装上笑脸，身着束缚的礼服接受亦真亦假的祝福。

他是聚会的主人公，新册封的首位Alpha公爵。

年长的老侯爵在酒精与情欲催动下，脸色渐渐潮红，凸出脸骨上人工涂满的胭脂，显得他更可笑。宋旻浩觉得他丑陋极了，却也只能用手轻遮鼻，阻挡他朝自己吐过来让人反胃的酒气。

“公爵大人，今天这位雅典娜可是本候活到这个岁数听过最好听的声音了。”

冰川水绕过蠕动的粗短手指流向结实胸膛下狂跳的心脏，指引它恢复平静的节奏，又在离开时偷偷挠了几下。

确实，让人心动。

宋旻浩看了眼卖力搔首弄姿的Omega，目光很快滑向了躲在“女神群像”后面忘情歌唱的男孩。

川水的源地在这里啊。

男孩忽觉有什么滚烫的东西落在自己身上，微睁眼偷偷瞄向满屋权贵，却突然对视上一团火，烧得他赶紧合上了眼睛。

火势很快蔓延开，他带着灼热的温度又向他靠近，男孩伸出手想要摸一摸他的脸，尽管那里会更烫。这样的脸庞，男孩只在古堡花园里白色的骑士雕像上见到过，不，是雕像无法比拟的。

再烧下去怕是自己要死掉了，男孩抓着已经被自己蜜汁浸湿的床单，想要翻身下去寻点水喝，却跌落在地上大口喘着气。他好渴，好想解渴。

画笔从指间落下，宋旻浩才回过神来。半人高的画布上是他的雅典娜，曲线婀娜却接着一张不太符合的脸。她撅着红润的性感嘴唇，像是在邀请谁来品尝这甜蜜的双瓣。紧闭的双眼簇起双眉头中间的薄肉，鼓出的脸颊肉隐着淡淡的蜜粉色，真是可爱极了。

那个男孩真是可爱极了。

*  
突然的发情让同屋的Omega姐姐有点不知所措，胡乱拿来廉价的抑制贴一张张糊在白嫩的细脖颈后方。或许是因为这是分化以来第一次发情，男孩儿的症状足足用了几倍抑制剂才有点缓解。

“姐姐 我要死了吗”

难受的人儿害怕地哼唧着询问。

“不会的 不会的 昇润不要怕”

Omega带着哭腔跑出去求总管拿些好点的抑制剂，可她却只关心明天的演出不能正常进行该要怎么办。

*  
男孩儿在一片混乱中被带走了。

路不远，供“女神”们休息的矮屋穿过小花园就是公爵的宫殿，姜昇润在来的路上又看了花园里的雕像，此刻偷抬头看着安静作画的公爵大人，微微摇头，那雕像确实比不上。

“过来看看”

公爵唤了他，姜昇润小心地往前挪了几步便被一把抱在怀里，坐在宋旻浩结实的大腿上，他被吓得惊呼了一声。

“声音还真是好听”

被吓到的原因除了公爵突然的动作，还有画布上令他脸红的画。瘦弱的男孩抬着肉嘟的臀部大开双腿，一只手在蜜穴里搅动，一只手被嘴唇嗦着食指，充满情欲的眼睛看向画外的两人。那张脸分明就是他姜昇润。

宋旻浩没有打算把已经浸湿他半条白裤的小Omega放下来，伸手去揭他脖后歪七扭八的抑制贴，把自己的热唇凑上去，故意用菱格花纹的唇环来回刮着那片软肉，试图让怀里的小家伙再释放些令他上瘾的味道。

这味道是什么呢，像是他最爱的松木雪茄，泥土混杂木质青香，又有花香萦绕让人瘾症发作。可他却更清冽，甚至带有一丝苦味，也比骨瓷杯中清亮的茶汤更加回甘。

你到底是什么，明明长着那么甜腻的一张脸。

被扔在床上的时候，姜昇润还是惊呼了一声，瞪大的双眼里除了害怕还混杂着一种他自己也不知道的感情，是情欲。

他确实不知道，并没有人教过他，毕竟还未来得及搞清Omega的一切，他就被公爵重重地压在了身下。姜昇润太轻了，轻到身型比他大了不少的Alpha压下来，绵软的床垫才陷下去一大块。

“害怕吗”  
姜昇润点点头，也不敢看着贴近的男人的脸，只是感受着他呼出的热气打在自己脸上，和同屋姐姐晚上搂他睡觉时呼出的气可太不一样了。

他是香的，他很喜欢。

“看着我”

姜昇润乖乖抬了头。啊，就是这个模样，挺立的鼻子戳着他冒汗的鼻尖， Omega忍不住将手摸了上去。两根金发垂在多情的眼睛前，他帮他别在耳后，轻轻触碰纤长的睫毛，又向下勾勒着下颚线，像在梦里那样。

“你比梦里还要好看”

梦见我就足以让你发情了吗，宋旻浩实在过分喜欢这个孩子了。

浑身都晶莹剔透，在他脱光了他身上所有衣物时更加确信了这个想法。汗从脸颊流过天鹅颈，亮晶晶的。平坦腹下微抬头的小肉茎也在吐着亮晶晶的液体，鲜嫩的花田口随着呼吸一张一合，缓缓流淌出诱人的蜜水。

宋旻浩第一次不想画下他喜爱得不行的场景，任何布上的颜料都是亵渎。

把他的唇也舔到晶莹剔透吧。唇环碰撞牙齿的清脆让他想到夏日侍从把冰块投进骨瓷杯的碰撞声。夏日……他想起这味道是什么了。母后用来驱蚊的植物，被他要了几根插在床头的花瓶里，侍从告诉他，那叫艾草。

原来夜夜伴我入眠的都是你。

*  
浓重的信息素充斥着屋子就要饱和，姜昇润不住在抖，他觉得自己现在坏透了，只想让咬着他胸前发硬果实的Alpha再用力一些，甚至把牙齿穿进一圈一圈的乳晕里。宋旻浩自然感受到了他强烈的反应，他的手把自己抓得更紧，咬住凸起时就像打开了什么开关，更浓郁的信息素扑面而来，冲得他有些上头。

原来……她们找错了地方。腺体竟长在那里，真是可爱又性感。

小Omage搂着身上人的胳膊更加紧了，下身奇怪的感觉让他很难受，全然忘了对公爵的敬畏，扭动腰肢摩擦着宋旻浩高高鼓起之处，把自己娇嫩的肉茎磨得通红。

公爵可不想让他受了伤，按住细腰不让他乱动，轻轻抚摸着小小的器物把信息素放到最浓。姜昇润像小狗一样皱起鼻子深深吸着有点熟悉的味道，这副模样把宋旻浩逗笑了，自己也咯咯笑出了声。

这眼神是姜昇润未见过的温柔和宠爱，从被卖到妓院，得到的只有Alpha色眯眯的猥琐眼神和Omega同伴对他这幅好皮囊嫉妒坏了的目光，甚至他认为对他很好的同屋姐姐也没有。

趁着小孩子放松，宋旻浩终于挺进了花田，姜昇润还是惊慌失措地抓紧了床单，好疼。

流淌的冰川水清澈冰凉只带一丝甘甜，现在他装进自己的酒壶中品尝，竟就变成了让人麻痹沉醉的烈酒。

Alpha的兽性可不是轻易能忍住的，宋旻浩觉得他忍够了。

涨硬的肉棍推着花田里软嫩的肉片进进出出，清透的穴汁在交融的器官上拉着丝。宋旻浩不想轻也不敢重，这穴道柔软、温热、湿润让人舍不得离开。他翻了Omega的身，将他压进丝绒被里，身下没有停缓地操干着，不疯狂也不犹豫，只捅得Omega一阵一阵忍不住颤粟。

他可太知道哪里能让Omega欲罢不能了，有点欺负小孩子什么都不懂的意思。

“大人，不要了……我难受……我肚子……好难受”

姜昇润真的以为自己要死了。酥麻感从最长的那根脚趾一直蔓延到头顶，最让人受不了的是肚子里那块肉，每被捅一下就让他抓了心的痒，像是小时候荡秋千从最高处滑落的那种感觉，不，应该是比它还要痒十倍。

但是这感觉，又好像让他有点上瘾。

小脑袋埋进枕头里，分不清是叫喊还是哭泣的声音被闷的可可爱爱。还是很可爱，宋旻浩笑着摸摸圆滚滚的后脑勺，他有着和自己不一样的黑发，衬得他的肌肤更加雪白，让人更加想疼爱。

姜昇润紧紧抓着枕头的手被宋旻浩掰开，将自己的手指插进去。肉嘟嘟的臀肉被顶的一弹一弹，Alpha没忍住拍了上去，这一拍让身下的Omega受了惊，不自觉打开了那个危险的地方。

“昇润 你别…..”

来不及了，毫无防备的打开让宋旻浩直接冲了进去，涨大太过迅速，他慌忙想退出来时已经被卡住，Omega的声音也变了形。

太疼了，真的太疼了。姜昇润疼到浑身发抖，刚刚的难受让他舒服，现在的疼是真的钻心。他想要逃，可是肚子里那越涨越大的东西死命拽着他，每动一下都像割了他的心窝肉。

“别动 乖”

Alpha从后背紧紧抱住弓着腰发抖的Omega，一起度过这难熬的成结过程。他自知自己有些过分，这是这个孩子第一次发情，可他也真的太喜欢他了。

甚至于高高在上的公爵大人想给这个妓院里不起眼的小歌者说对不起。

滚烫的白浆喷满了腔室，姜昇润哭得很凶，又疼又烫，结终于慢慢退下。Omega迫不及待转身搂着Alpha的脖子，朝后颈香气发源地咬了下去，深深吸着一股又一股信息素，这是什么味道呢，他真的有点想不起来了。

“公爵大人 我还能再见到你吗”

泪还挂在面团一样白扑的脸上，小嘴嘟囔着问正拥着自己的公爵，这个Alpha已经是他的全部世界了。他迷恋他的脸，他的味道，他也是。

宋旻浩确信，这粉嫩的脸颊和红晕是颜料绝对无法调出来的。圣洁的雅典娜被他玷污了，他其实也压根不是什么雅典娜，是他床头花瓶里跑出来的艾草精。

“当然 你已经是我的了”  
“公爵大人 我好喜欢你”

*  
初被册封若就带个身份低贱的Omega在身边，太给人留下话柄了。除了宋旻浩所有人都这么想，出了他的画室他便不是自由的。

小Omega又回到了他的矮屋，本以为他会就此攀上权贵的其他Omega笑弯了腰，一副好皮囊有什么用，勾不住Alpha的魂都是白搭。

同屋姐姐捂了姜昇润的耳朵进了房间，着急检查小孩子有没有哪里受伤，翻动间，小Omega突然一把抓住姐姐的腰，拽下了香包使劲放在鼻下嗅着。

“姐姐 这是什么味道”

“你最讨厌的呀 是薄荷”

*  
时间过得像田里杂草疯长的速度，姜昇润最近乏得很，还是跟着其他人来后屋的田里拔草。倒不是怕被说偷懒不干活，而是这田里有一片角落是他的天堂。

“昇润！别再吃了 你就要把这小块薄荷田吃秃了 管事知道了你会挨打的”

姜昇润小手还是倔强地攥着青绿的薄荷叶，自从发情后的几月，他的身体也开始发育，个头超了同屋姐姐半个脑袋，胸部更加丰润，甚至有些不对劲的走向。

“昇润 你不会是……”

话还没有问完，所有人的目光都聚集在田地外令她们花容失色的那个Alpha身上。

“过来”

姜昇润终于扔掉了手里的薄荷，踩着杂草和泥巴磕磕绊绊向外跑出去。他搂上公爵大人的动作吓坏了所有侍从和田地里妒忌的Omega们。

“我好想你啊！”

姜昇润嗅气味的动作还是没变，皱着小鼻子，毛茸茸的头发蹭着他的脸颊。与几月前相比，他竟快长得和自己一样高了。意识到兴奋的小家伙开始释放信息素，宋旻浩拍怕他的屁股，示意他下来。倒不是含羞，是真的不想让小Omega在这田地里就发情，他的味道只能他来闻。

“接你回家。”

公爵又在所有人的意料之外背起了他的Omega，姜昇润趴在他耳边红着脸小声问道

“公爵大人 可以告诉我你的名字吗”  
“宋旻浩”


End file.
